A Life to Leap
by roxxihearts
Summary: Ivy appeared on a dock one day at the tender age of 2. Without knowing who she is or where she came from she was brought up as a village's child. Now a teen, what will she learn of her past on her journey to adulthood? OCs with maple location


**Ah, this is my first ever fanfic! I hadn't really especially made this for any reason except it was 2 in the morning and i was bored xD i have no idea what im doing here so feel free to comment on wether you liked it wether you didn't. Contructive critiscim is good! Some writers on here might need to understand that...shifty eyes I think i need to add more detail...what do you think? ;0 not that many people will read this xD  
**

--

_Too young to live a lie, Look into my eyes...  
READY, SET, GO, It's time to run!  
The sky is changing we are one  
Together we can make it whi-_

**Crash**

"Frakken dumarse alarm. . . .I told her i told her I didn't NEED one."

Ivy grumbled ignoring the fact that if the alarm had not rang, she wouldn't have been up. She yawned and stretched her slightly sore muscles and got out of bed. "Stupid snails always getting everywhere..."Taking a quick glance around her room she suddenly grinned.

Unlike most females her age who had frills and lace and dolls everywhere, her room was mostly black and red oriented. Several 'Dead Gorlabs' posters covered her walls while her ceiling had a supposedly life-size mural of a Balrog roaring. She blew a kiss to said balrog and began to get dressed, being careful to not turn on her light or make a lot of noise.

The stealth was really just a tradition as every caretaker on Maple Island knew the kids who were old enough to 'run away' from home. Most children were taken back to Maple Island as infants but Ivy was told she had come to the island at 2 years old. Even more mysterious was how no one knew how she even came to get to the island. She was just found on the decks near the boat crying her eyes out one morning.

But as Ivy headed down the stairs, she only thought that though she was excited about finally leaving the island, she was also sorta scared. After all, most of the people who left didn't come back and the ones that did refused to tell them what happened to the others. There were, of course, stories about them but Ivy didn't really believe them and wanted to find out for herself.

Grabbing the pack that she had left beside the umbrella stand, she went out and quickly looked both ways. She barely caught the shadow of a body before she was knocked to the ground, her pack tumbling from her hands.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

She screamed and punched the heavy body above her own in the gut and would've continued her assault if the offending body hadn't groaned in a very familiar voice.  
"Ivy what the hell was that for?!"

Her best guy friend Zach grunted at her before carefully rolling off of her. He was a tall 14 almost 15 year old boy with average-length brunette hair and soft brown eyes. Those same eyes were glaring at her now as he picked himself off the ground.

"Oh it's just you.", Ivy sighed in relief before shoving the bigger person.  
"You scared me you noob!"  
"Ack! I said I was sorry, jeez."  
"Whatever ya froob."

Zach squawked and began to splutter indignantly before Ivy impatiently interrupted him. "Do you remember where it is? I wrote it down but i think i lost the paper." He scratched his head and picked up her pack, absentmindedly flipping his hair. "Hmm, i think it's in South Perry..we better hurry up and get goin if we're gonna be there on time, huh?"  
Ivy nodded her head decisively making her shoulder-length black hair flip around her face.  
"Did you bring em?"  
"Bring what?" He began before she punched his shoulder. Hard.  
"AHH FRAK Ivy what the hell was that for?!"  
Her obsidian eyes glared at him before she shouted, "THE FRAK DO YOU MEAN 'BRING WHAT'?!" Zach stared at her unblinkingly, his eyes questioning before he grinned and said "Oohh you mean the weapons? I put them behind that barrel."

He pointed to a stack of barrels leaning against one of the houses and she gleefully bounded over and grabbed them,forgetting her anger. She glanced over the both of them examining them critically. The first weapon was a silver sword with a modest steel handle. The second weapon was a long stout stick with a slightly tapered end. She hefted both weapons critically before she announced, "I'm taking the sword, I've had more practice with it. Here you take the stick." She tossed it to him and he easily caught it."It's called a spear Ivy."Zach grinned and twirled it around a couple times. "Psh." Came his answer and he laughed quietly. "So, ready to go?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Ivy looked around at the village. It was quiet in the early early morning, not a light coming from anywhere except what was left of the moon. What she could see was boring normal houses, a boring normal pet here and there, just all over boring and normal. Something inside her was just telling her that her life wasn't meant to be here, hunting snails. It was somewhere else. . .somewhere beyond.  
"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go!"


End file.
